Malastarian War
The Malastarian War is a conflict that nearly destroyed the world in Power Rangers: Rebirth. It began shortly after Fyrus began a relentless assault on SPD, Aquitar, Mirinoi and Phaedos, killing many innocents including the Alien Rangers, Lost Galaxy Rangers, Space Rangers and even Dulcea was killed. After Fyrus arrived on Earth, he declared his intend to conquer the planet. But in an act of courage and bravery, the Power Rangers and the people of Earth stood up to the evil tyrant. Background After killing the Zonesians before the events of Rebirth, the Malastarians built their Empire and Fyrus became their bloodthirsty tyrannical ruler of Zoness. Once they formed their army and became capable of space travel, they began to invade other planets. The Malastarians were a force to be reckoned with, and soon began to attack other planets until finally setting their sights on Earth. Although in KO-35, Andros was able to warn the Rangers of Earth, he was tragically killed in battle. Soon, the Power Rangers warned the governments of Earth to prepare for the Malastarians. However, the governments believed them but some countries refused to join with others to fight. Soon, every Power Ranger knowing that they could die, they revealed their identities to the world and Tommy gave a speech that finally inspired the world's leaders to put aside their differences and join together. Once Fyrus arrived on Earth's orbit, he declared his intent on conquering and enslaving the human race to create a new homeworld. The Power Rangers and the people of Earth rebuked him, and so the battle began. Preparations The Power Rangers made key strategies to fight the aliens around the world. King Fyrus was also planning his strategy to take over the Earth. Tommy told the soldiers and all the other rangers on how to kill the creatures. The RPM Rangers arrived from Corinth to join the war effort, as well as Time Force and SPD, much to the joy of the other Rangers. Battle The war lasted for nine days and both sides were taking heavy losses including many Power Rangers. Cities that were nuked killing Rangers and Malastarians were Rome, Brasilia, St. Petersburg and Pyongyang. Rangers that died in the nuclear blasts were the Overdrive, Turbo, Jungle Fury, Samurai and Lightspeed Rescue teams. On the eighth day of the war, a soldier named Beverly was breaking through Malastarian drones until she came across her future nemesis. She helplessly saw how the Megaforce team was killed by the sadistic assassin, and took it upon herself to avenge them. Although putting a valiant fight, she was overpowered. Troy Burrows used his Dragon Sword with the last of his strength to stab Deathowl's leg, giving Beverly the opportunity to shoot him three times in the chest with Emma's blaster, badly injuring him and forcing him to retreat. On the final day of the conflict, the Rangers and the US Army took their last stand in the nearly destroyed Angel Grove. When the rangers were fighting monsters in their Megazords, Theo, Fred and Taylor provided air support. However Fyrus arrived as a gigantic monster and destroyed all the Megazords and killed many Power Rangers including Adam, Jen, Eric, Aisha and Jason. Tommy took it upon himself to fight against the demonic tyrant, and after a violent clash, both stabbed each other in the chest. Fyrus was then forced to retreat with the rest of his forces. Victory was a tragic high price due to the sacrifice of many Power Rangers and the brave soldiers from around the world. Aftermath After the war, people buried their loved ones and various Power Rangers were also given a hero's funeral for their courage and bravery. This war united an entire planet and began to rebuild for five long years of peace. After the war, Beverly began to date Joanna, Theo retired from the air force to work as a restaurateur in Turtle Cove, Fred married his girlfriend Marianne and the old rangers retired to help people rebuild Earth. The armies of the world then united to create a one world army known as the Global Army in the knowledge that the next time evil forces from other planets or dimensions arrive to destroy Earth, they all stand together. Also, many governments around the world put at last aside old rivalries and differences and created the Global Council, to keep a watchful eye on their planet. Meanwhile, the people of invaded planets, inspired by humanity's relentlessness, formed underground resistance groups to counter their invaders despite overwhelming odds. Category:Power Rangers: Rebirth Category:Conflicts